Sonja Farrington
Sonja Farrington is the leader of the Lombax Six, Lombax of the Crystal Shrine, Alister's girlfriend later wife, and the main protagonist of Sonja's Adventures series. Sonja is enemies with Queen Vixion, Shadow Moon, Moona, and Pixie Dark. Personality Sonja is undeniably beautiful, cheerful, adventurous, likable, strong, agreeable, enchanting, appealing, helpful, optimistic, nice, lovely, upbeat, sweet, kind-hearted, brave, compassionate, caring, and also calm. She likes to be with her friends a lot and she is easy to get along. Sonja has been helping her friends a lot including her adventures. Interests Likes Alister Azimuth, her daughter (Sloane Azimuth), her friends, her fans, freedom, making friends, being a princess, her mermaid powers, keeping her mermaid secret (formerly), singing, swimming in the sea, her parents (Lena and her father), protecting the galaxy and her world, beauty, races (In Sonja's Adventures of Cars and Cars 2), traveling, and adventures. Dislikes Queen Vixion, her royal duties as a Princess (sometimes), Scarlett being overprotective of her, Scarlett finding out her secrets, everyone calling her a princess like Papyrus or some monsters in the Underground, the Shadowling Trio, being captured, her friends and people in danger, evil, her mermaid powers (formerly), violence, spiders, and being poofed after Sonic squeezed her too hard Relationships Alister Azimuth When Sonja first met Alister in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time" Alister falls in love with Sonja and when he first looked at her. Sonja is really shy to tell her friends that she is in love with Alister Azimuth. When she told it by a accident, her friends teased her a bit but Sonja and Alister will never be apart. Ratchet Sonja and Ratchet had a brother and sister relationship. Sonja first met Ratchet in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time" when she along with Sienna got out of the portal, accidentally landing on Ellie Wilson. Ratchet and Sonja are good friends at all times but they got into an argument once about the not using the Dimensionator and Ingrid following Sonja around in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction" but luckily it's taken carer. Clank Sonja and Clank don't have a much of a relationship but she and Clank are good friends. Clank helps Sonja in some problems that she is in and he helps her calm her powers down too when Sonja's powers went out of control. Sonja and Clank are both good friends and they always help each other. Lombax Five Sonja's best friends, Sienna Willow, Ellie Wilson, Diana Harp, Scarlett Red, and Summer Hill. Ellie Wilson likes to challenge Sonja, Ratchet, or both to a soccer game. Sienna Willow and Sonja like to help the animals including the nature. When Sonja travels back in time in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank (2016)", she meets the Lombax Five's younger selves. A younger Sienna Willow is really shy when she first met Sonja in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank (2016)". Scarlett Red likes to teach Sonja how to play guitar and rock and roll. Diana Harp and Sonja used to be enemies when they are younger and now they are friends after "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time". Diana Harp is really jealous of Sonja and doesn't like it when Sonja steals the spotlight from her and being popular than her, making Diana extremely jealous of Sonja. But when Sonja saves Diana from the Valkyries in Planet Vapedia, Diana thanks Sonja for the help. She and Diana Harp are friends now instead of enemies through out the season. Summer Hill is Diana's best friend and she is enemies with Sonja too at first. Summer Hill became friends with Sonja too after she is rescued from the Valkyries. Gallery Trivia * Category:Thecrystopilisempire Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures Team Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Singers Category:OC characters Category:Original characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Youtuber 7 Category:Princess Warriors Category:Villain's Lover Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Ingenue Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonja's Adventure Team Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Married Heroes Category:Characters Category:Beautiful characters Category:Team founders Category:Princesses Category:Female Characters Category:MERMAIDS Category:Cyan Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Mothers